


A murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie

by silversurfer60



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler wants to go back to the 1930's to take a trip on a boat down the river Nile. The Doctor agrees and they manage to sneak on board to find none other than Agatha Christie.  Of course that means a murder so Rose and The Doctor offer to help but he has left the Tardis on dry land and there is nowhere to hide when the killer strikes again, narrowly missing Rose.  Inspired by Donna's quote in 'The unicorn and the wasp'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place after the events of 'The Unicorn and the wasp' where Agatha has lost all memory of the Doctor and Donna. The Doctor at this point has not met her yet. (Timey-whimey stuff)
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I am in the process of editing all the stories and it may take some time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on 'The Unicorn and the wasp'

"Come on Rose, you said you wanted to go on a cruise, what's wrong with this one?"

"I said in the 1930's in Egypt, can't you just do this one thing right for me?"

"Oh I suppose so. Are you all packed?" He spied an old-fashioned suitcase by the door. "Right then, 1930's Egypt, the River Nile. We can take the place of Mr & Mrs Forbes, they just cancelled. Do they know something we don't?" The Doctor laughed, bumping Rose's arm while jumping around the console.

"Great. So where's all your stuff then?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor lifted a small holdall from beneath the console. "It's bigger on the inside," he laughed, waggling his eyebrows that drove Rose crazy.

They had just started seeing how far they could push their friendship without actually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, somewhere Rose didn't think he wanted to go but occasionally, they would kiss goodnight or spend a few minutes after running away from something and the Doctor was surprisingly a good snogger but it never went any further, not that Rose would have minded but they were just testing the boundaries and she was pleased they had got somewhere.

"So are going to stow the Tardis on board or are we leaving it at the port?"

"Oh I think we can give her a rest, it's only for five days. We sail from Luxor to Aswan and I hear we all get dressed up in native clothing on the last night, you'll like that Rose."

"Only if I get to see you without a shirt and that stuffy suit on."

"Don't be cheeky Rose."

Rose blushed slightly, it hadn't come out exactly as she had planned. "I meant in traditional Egyptian costume."

He knew what she meant. He just liked to tease her to see how far she was willing to play this new game. He didn't mind, it kept her happy and truthfully, it made him happy too and there was no harm in a kiss or two or three now and then. She knew it couldn't turn into much more but they spent all their time together, things were bound to turn that way and Rose was so unlike any of his last female companions.

"Right, that's us parked in a storage shed, the port is just outside and we'll get checked in. Glad to see your attire is of the 1930's, I like your dress."

Rose was wearing a flimsy below the knee black floral dress and flat shoes. She twirled around for him to take a look and he nodded his approval. They locked the Tardis, the Doctor patting the door on his way out, picked up Rose's case and his own bag and stepped out into the sunlight. Rose was amazed at all the bustle going on, people hurrying around, orders being shouted and luggage being taken on board the river boat.

They joined a small queue of people standing before a white clothed table and soon it was their turn. The Doctor got his physic paper out of his out of place jacket pocket, Rose wondering why he wasn't sweating in the heat and hoping he had at least brought some short-sleeved shirts with him and they got their papers and were shown to a luxurious cabin on the next deck below the main one, Rose open-mouthed at the size of it. It had a living area, a bathroom and a large bedroom with a double bed draped with white curtains hanging from the posts, a large picture window leading onto a small balcony.

 

The Doctor thanked the steward, who put their baggage by the bedroom door and Rose went to spread herself over the crisp white sheets of the bed.

"Wow, some people know how to live the life of luxury. I wonder how much this thing actually costs, if you have to pay? So are we supposed to be Mr and Mrs Forbes then?" she asked, sitting up in the middle of the bed.

She had been expecting a twin bedded room but they would have to make do for a few nights. There was a large luxury pink chair by the window and Rose supposed the little sleep he needed, the Doctor would take that unless he wanted to take things up a few notches.

"Nah, told them the cruise was a gift by them because they couldn't make it, we are Dr & Mrs Smith but you prefer to use your maiden name, you're supposed to be an actress. At least that was what the psychic paper showed them so you can be a drama queen whenever you want."

Rose threw a pillow at him. "I'll show you who can be a drama queen," she laughed.

The Doctor just had to retaliate by throwing it back and so Rose threw it back again, picking up the other one. That led to him taking his trainers off and both of them kneeling on the bed, having a good old pillow fight until The Doctor resorted to tickling and Rose gave up and he raised his hands in victory until Rose pounced on him and sneaked a quick kiss, throwing him backwards, a big grin on his face.

"You did that on purpose," he smiled, getting up.

"Now who's the winner?"

"I declare a draw Rose Tyler. Come on, we'll be setting sail and we don't want to miss it, all those people waving to see us off."

He got off the bed and sat putting his trainers back on. Rose crawled up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, we'll call a truce – for now."

The Doctor turned to her and she knew he was planning resuming it later.

"So, where are we going exactly? Do we get to go ashore or is it one long cruise?"

"Oh. We get to go ashore, not quite certain where though. Let's go meet our fellow passengers."

 

Rose was about to get up when she stopped. "I haven't got a wedding ring Doctor, what will people say? They might be a bit strict in the 1930's about that sort of thing."

The Doctor dug deep in his jacket pocket and brought out a gold band. "Here you are, one size fits all," he grinned, taking her left hand and putting it on her.

Rose wondered if it actually meant anything to him but supposed it was just for the purpose of the voyage.

"Aren't you suppose to ask me first before putting a ring on my finger?"

"You humans and your traditions. OK, you win. Rose Tyler, will you pose as my wife for the purpose of this voyage?"

Rose looked down at the ring. It was as near as she was ever going to get with him. "Yes but with certain conditions."

The Doctor looked at her. What was she up to? "Rose, I am not getting all kissy with you on deck, they didn't go in for that sort of thing in the 30's. Just act like the other couples do and try not to look out of place."

Rose was disappointed, she wanted to play the role her own way. "So how long have we supposed to have been married and what if the others say they've never heard of me?"

"Just say we've been married a year and you're not yet discovered, just small walk-on parts in little heard of plays. You never know, you might actually get discovered while you're on board, there are probably a lot of rich and famous people taking this cruise, we'll meet them at dinner. If they ask where we live, just improvise. Say we live on the Powell Estate, in Kent or somewhere and hope no-one else lives there."

Rose giggled. She knew her estate hadn't been built at that time. They went up on deck, large tables had been laid out with food and the passengers were helping themselves and sitting at tables in groups of four. There were 24 people on the cruise, there were only 12 cabins on 2 decks and Rose thought they may look a bit out of place but as they sat down opposite another couple, Rose thought she had best keep quiet.

The Doctor however, knew exactly who they were sitting across the table from – he recognised the woman instantly but chose not to let on. He was about to sit next to Rose when he held his hand out.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is Rose – my wife," he said, taking the man's hand as he held it out.

"I'm Max and this is my wife, Agatha."

The woman was hoping she wouldn't get recognised by the look of it. "I thought I recognised you. Rose, meet Agatha Christie, the author."

Rose knew who she was. "Nice to meet you, my mum loves all your books, she's a great fan of yours. Are you writing a novel now?"

The woman looked at her husband. She was supposed to be just taking a break. "No, not at the moment, I don't have any plans. Are you two newly-weds?"

"Ah, doesn't miss a trick does she?" the Doctor joked. "Well, we've been married a year actually but we're still on our honeymoon, aren't we Sweetie?"

Rose thought she was going to throw up if he called her that for the next five days. So much for not getting 'kissy' then as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Then may your honeymoon never be over Doctor, don't ever get bored with each other. I learned my lesson, didn't I Max?" she asked, taking his hand.

The man smiled and patted her hand. "Yes Dear, quite right. So what are you a doctor of exactly?"

The Doctor grinned. "Of everything. Well when I say everything, not quite everything, well when I say not quite everything, I mean there are a few things I'm not a doctor of, aren't I Rose? Rose is an actress, just starting out, aren't you?"

Rose smiled. He was babbling again and usually there was only one way to shut him up but snogging him senseless on deck wasn't really such a good idea.

"Then have you appeared in any of the stage versions of my novels by any chance?" Agatha asked her.

"No, it's just a small theatre company I work with, they're not very well known. It's not very well paid but I hope to get discovered one day. That's why I married John, for financial stability, he's a physics professor, aren't you John?"

She got that from when he posed at the school recently, she was just as good at inventing a past for him as he was for her, two could play at that game. He would so get her back for this.

"Oh come Sweetie, that's not the only reason you married me," he winked back at her.

Rose felt herself turning red.

The purser announced the voyage would be commencing shortly, for those wanting to wave off relatives and not wanting to miss out, Rose and the Doctor took a place at the railings, waving to anyone who would wave back at them. The cruise consisted of the rest of the afternoon and evening sailing along the Nile and docking the next morning at some ruins they were going to explore, then another sailing down to the next port of call.

Wondering if it had been a good idea to leave the Tardis behind after all but knowing it was too late to bring on board now, where would he hide it anyway? Pulling Rose away from the railings, he took her hand and walked to the other side of the deck.

"Well, five nights aboard a cruise ship on the River Nile. What could possibly go wrong?'' he asked.

 

Rose was going to ask him why he'd had to go and say that, it was just tempting fate.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Rose wanted to go get changed for the evening meal and shut herself in the bathroom, wanting to take advantage of the luxurious bathtub and the free bubble bath that had been provided. The Doctor had to knock on the door twice to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep in it. She finally came out, dressed in one of the bathrobes and went to choose a dress. She had been surprised that while they were on deck, a fairly large trunk had arrived, filled with dresses and other clothing and some really nice jewellery so she had hung them all up, deciding what to wear for their first night on board.

She choose a cream coloured dress with a lace collar and a pearl necklace and brushed her hair back, wondering how women managed before the invention of the personal hairdryer. She just hoped her hair would dry in time but it was warm so she didn't worry too much. When she came out of the bedroom, she noticed that the Doctor had already changed into what he called his unlucky black suit but with it being the first night, he wanted to make an impression.

"Wow, look at you!" the Doctor remarked, letting out a low whistle. "You're really getting into that thirties thing. There's still half an hour before dinner, do you want to go get a drink at the bar?"

Rose picked up a thirties style women's handbag and said, "Yeah, ok. You think I look ok? I've not overdone it have I?"

The Doctor looked at her. "No, you look lovely. I don't know about this suit though, you know what happened the last time I wore it in the other universe."

"Don't even mention that. We're on a river boat, no Cybermen here hopefully."

The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Shall we go?" he asked, taking her arm.

They walked up on deck to the bar and dining area and saw Agatha Christie and her husband at the bar and went to join them.

"Ah, Doctor and Mrs Smith, I looked your names up, you neglected to give us your name. Will you join us at dinner?" Max asked.

"Yes, brilliant, Rose would like that wouldn't you Sweetie?"

Rose swore if he called her that one more time she would kick him where it hurt or the Timelord equivalent of it. She smiled instead.

"Have you met any of the other passengers yet?" Agatha asked them, looking around as people were coming in.

"No, been getting ready for dinner but I think I may have eaten too much earlier. Do you know any of them?"

"No, not yet but there is plenty of time. Ah, we are being called to dinner."

The Doctor offered his arm to Rose. "This way Rose, I hope you got your appetite back?" he smiled.

At least he hadn't called her sweetie this time or she would be leaning over the side of the boat.

Over dinner, the Doctor did most of the talking for the two of them, Rose was being polite and trying to remember which piece of cutlery to use for which course, holding back to see what others were doing and managed to fumble through to the end of the meal.

"I think I need a walk around the deck after that," Rose remarked when they were having another drink afterwards.

The Doctor smiled and helped Rose off the stool she was sitting on then opened the door. It was quite warm on deck even for the evening but he offered to go back to their cabin to fetch a cardigan for her.

There were other people at the opposite end of the deck but none of them looked her way. She didn't see a shadow behind one of the life-rafts. The Doctor came back and wrapped the white cardigan around her shoulders.

"There you go, it will get cold later if you want to stay on deck for a while. The boat only goes at about 10mph you know, that's why there isn't much of a breeze. Best watch out for insects though, stay away from the lights."

Rose laughed. "Now you tell me."

Rose could hear music coming from the passenger cabin and wanted to go and dance.

"Rose, you know I've got two left feet," the Doctor laughed. They hadn't danced around the Tardis for quite some time and he not in that form.

"Don't you go doing any of those modern dances then," he relented as she gave him one of her sways that always got to him and he always gave in.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

After they had danced for a few hours, Rose declared she was tired and wanted to go back to their cabin, wondering if he would volunteer to take the chair or if she would have to lock the bedroom door on him.

"So, I get the bed, you take the chair?" Rose asked as she flung her shoes across the bedroom floor.

"Hmm, so I sleep in the living area on that horrible pink chair?"

"You don't sleep, remember?"

"No but you do, I also know exactly how long for. What am I going to do? There's nowhere else to go. I never thought of that. I suppose I could go down and see if there are any books I can borrow. Won't be long, I'll take the key."

"Ok then, I might just be asleep when you get back. Can I trust you enough not to have to lock the bedroom door?" Rose laughed.

"Rose Tyler, don't you trust me?"

She just gave him one of her famous smiles. Getting ready for bed, finding a long silky pale green nightgown amongst the clothing, she thought she would chance leaving the bedroom door open, just to see if he could be tempted. It would be a good test since he had nowhere to hide.

Rose was woken just after 7am by a screaming coming from the deck above. The Doctor was already putting on his trainers and was halfway out of the door. Rose hurriedly got dressed and picked up their cabin key. Joining the others on deck, there lay a man with a long knife in his back, a pool of blood around him. The ship's purser was already trying to get people to step back but in front of all of them stood Agatha Christie.

They had just docked, one of the crew had found the man but they were not in a port as such, there were no authorities to greet them. The purser ordered two crew members to move the man's body out of sight below to the crew area. The Doctor stepped forward.

"So a death on the Nile eh? Just up your street Agatha. Any ideas?"

The woman looked at him. "You think this is amusing Doctor? Just exactly who are you? You don't look or act like any professor of physics."

The Doctor pulled a face. "Ok, you got me." He reached in his pocket and brought out the psychic paper and flashed it around. "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard. I'm on holiday here with my wife, really. I knew nothing much would get past you. So, why don't you get all the passengers into the bar and we'll see exactly who is missing. Unless you already know who this is?"

Just then, there was another scream from behind as a woman stepped on deck. "Roger!" The woman was held back by one of the waiters who had just also come on deck.

The purser spoke up. "Please Madam, just step back. Who exactly is this man?"

"Roger. Roger Mycroft, my husband. How – how did this happen? He came on deck to watch the boat docking."

Agatha stepped forward and put her arm on the woman. "Mrs Mycroft, why don't you come with me, into the bar?" She led the now sobbing woman away.

Rose was now taking it all in. Surely Agatha Christie didn't get followed around by a murderer? She caught The Doctor's arm as he was about to follow everyone inside.

"You are kidding? A real murder and you expect Agatha Christie to solve it? And what's with the chief inspector thing? You could have got me out of being your wife."

Rose thought he'd said that on purpose.

"Now, now, Rose. They still frown upon men and woman sharing a cabin if they're not married. Do you want to get us thrown off?"

Rose didn't reply. Well if he wanted her to pose as his wife, he'd better stop calling her sweetie or it would be a swift divorce before he knew what had hit him. Plus, he could show her a little affection if he really tried. She thought she would have some fun.

The body was taken away and a crew assigned to clean the deck. People were gathering in the bar area, breakfast being forgotten for the time being. Agatha was consoling the poor woman whose husband had just be killed and she was looking at The Doctor.

He went to sit at a table and asked everyone to form a line, Rose sitting at his side. He had brought out a notebook and pencil out of one of his jacket pockets.

"Rose, write everyone's names down and what cabin they are in and if they can vouch for each other."

One by one, people gave their names and all swore they had been with each other when they had woken up. Of course, The Doctor could rule certain people out, him and Rose for a start plus Agatha and her husband. Since they were all meant to go ashore to visit some temple ruins, most of the passengers wanted to finish getting dressed and getting their breakfast so they were all told they could go.

The captain was going to radio ahead to a port further up the river that had a police presence but they were two days away or they could turn back. The Doctor supposed a dead body in the 1930's was nothing to send a police boat down the river about. Rose was about to make a joke about CSI but changed her mind.

Nearly everyone went ashore, the dead man's wife locked herself in her cabin, refusing to come out. When they all got back on board, Agatha gathered everyone in the bar area.

"Right then, since it seems everyone had an alibi, we can only presume someone is covering up or it was a crew member or someone posing as a crew member. The Doctor and I will interview all the crew after dinner when they finish their shifts. My advice is don't be alone, stay with your husbands and wives and if you have to be alone, lock your doors and only come on deck with someone and stay where someone can see you. We will dock tomorrow as scheduled then the day after, the police will meet us and they will want to question everyone."

Everyone went to get changed, including Rose, who was followed closely by her temporary husband.

 

"Rose, you know that goes for you as well, I don't want you to be on your own. Make sure you don't let anyone in if I go out, not even cabin crew."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll keep the windows locked as well. Where are you planning on going anyway?"

"To question the crew after dinner. You can stay in the bar if you want and wait for me there."

Rose put her arms around him but he let go, stepping back. "Do you think the killer will go after anyone else?" Rose asked.

"I really don't know Rose but I won't leave you alone, I promise."

He opened his arms and Rose walked back towards him. "Why don't you get changed? I'll be right here. I think everyone will be safe during the day."

He put his arms around her and Rose put hers around his neck. He kissed her forehead but Rose looked up at him. He thought this was one of the occasions she needed a kiss.

They walked hand in hand to the dining room and bar, joining Agatha and Max. Agatha looked at them. She knew there was something about them, they were no ordinary couple, newly-weds or not.

"Agatha, I trust you will help me question the crew after dinner?" the Doctor asked her.

"Of course Doctor but what about your wife, don't you want her to help?"

"Oh, I only got her to help earlier because you were busy with Mrs Mycroft."

"Actually, it's Lady Mycroft, I looked her up. She said her husband had no enemies, they had been in Egypt for two weeks. It seems it was a random choice, unless he saw something he shouldn't have done. His wife said she was awake at six and he said he was going on deck so we know the time of death was between six and seven this morning. We need to question the whereabouts of the crew. It will save a lot of time when we reach the next town."

"Yes, right. Let's go have dinner. Rose, you'll be ok if you stay in the bar until we come back, won't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I won't leave until you come back. If I go on deck, I'll make sure I'm not on my own."

They chatted through dinner, Agatha asking where they came from and The Doctor sticking to his invented story but he managed to avoid a lot of the questions.

He and Agatha were about to leave to question the crew when he took Rose to one side.

"Rose, promise me this time you won't wander off." He kissed her cheek.

Rose put her arms around him. "What was that about not getting 'kissy' in front of everyone?" she smiled.

"Well I think under the circumstances, I could make a few allowances, don't you?"

Rose kissed his cheek back. "Yeah but can you stop calling me Sweetie? I think I'll be sick if you call me that again."

The Doctor smiled. Oh boy, would he keep calling her that now!

"Anything you say Dear."

Rose pretending to hit his arm but he stopped her. "Now Rose, no physically assaulting your husband in public."

He kissed her cheek again. "See you in a bit, keep out of trouble," he winked.

While they were off questioning the crew, Rose went to sit with Max since she hadn't really met any of the others. They all looked a bit stuck up to her.

When they had not returned after an hour, Rose decided she needed some air and asked Max if he would accompany her outside to which he agreed since they both could watch out for each other.

"So Rose, where did you and the Doctor meet? You seem a lot younger than he does."

What was she supposed to say? "We met at the theatre actually, a bit of a whirlwind romance." She decided to turn the tables. "What about you? It must be difficult, I mean with your wife writing all the time."

"Oh, she helps me as well as writing her novels. Fortunately she shares the same passion for the past as I do."

Rose was gazing up at the sky, it was just getting dark. She wished now they had brought the Tardis with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was still looking over the railings, the boat had set sail towards their next destination. She wished The Doctor would come back though, she wanted to find out if he had established what had happened that morning. Who would want to murder who she now knew as Lord Mycroft? More importantly, was anyone else in danger?

If the man had been in the country for a while, why wait and sneak aboard a river boat to kill him? It could have been because whoever had killed him knew they could make their escape more easily, no police around and there were plenty of places to hide, they could mingle freely with the crew. She was going to suggest that to the Doctor when he got back, that they were hiding amongst the crew. All the passengers were accounted for, well so it seemed.

Max was asking her a question. "Rose, will you be alright if I pop back inside a minute?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure, there are some people still around. The Doctor and Agatha should be back soon. If he's inside, tell him where I am will you?"

Max nodded and headed for the cabin door. Rose was daydreaming, she was really hoping that this trip, she could finally tell the Doctor how she felt about him. At least they were kissing and showing each other a bit more affection but maybe he was only doing it because she wanted it and he was just trying to keep her happy. She just hoped it didn't make him uncomfortable.

Rose did not see a shadowy figure come around the corner of the cabin. Like a ghost, the figure silently approached her, Rose still gazing over the side of the boat, unaware of anyone approaching. The figure was within a few feet of her when she heard the Doctor's voice shout her name.

"Rose! Look out!"

Rose turned to see a figure in black with an arm raised, holding a long knife. Rose stepped sideways and she could hear other people gasping in the distance. The Doctor sprinted out of the doorway of the stairwell, the dark figure turned and fled the way they had come, the Doctor rushing over to Rose, who looked only slightly flustered to the untrained eye but he knew she was just hiding it.

As he approached her she shouted, "Go after them!"

People were now walking towards Rose, asking what had happened, Max and Agatha came out of the cabin as they heard the commotion on deck.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Agatha asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah. The Doctor went after whoever it was but if they've gone below deck, he probably lost whoever it was. I turned as he shouted my name and saw a dark figure, looked like they were wearing a scarf or something, an arm holding up a knife."

Agatha began leading her away. "Come on, let's get you back inside. Max, why did you leave her out here alone?"

Max was about to explain when the Doctor came back around the corner. He went straight up to Rose, Agatha stepped aside.

He put both arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Rose, are you ok?"

Rose nodded her head as he held her so close, she could feel both his hearts beating twice as fast as they should be but he had just been running.

"What were you doing out here by yourself? I asked you to stay inside or at least stay with someone."

"I was with Max, he just went back inside for a moment, there were other people on deck, I never heard anyone walking up behind me, they must have been wearing soft shoes, maybe like yours."

He looked down and his black and white converse. They probably looked out of place but no-one had noticed. It wasn't the sort of shoe the rich and famous wore, well not unless you were a basketball player or something.

Agatha was chastising her husband for leaving Rose alone on deck.

"It's ok Agatha, he only left for a second. Did you see anyone Doctor?"

"No, there are two passenger decks plus the crew deck, they could have gone anywhere. We didn't learn anything from the rest of the crew either. Either whoever it was is disguised or they are moonlighting as a member of the regular crew."

"That's what I was going to say to you, maybe they are mingling with the crew during the day. I mean that would explain how they know to get away. You could have been chasing the cook or a waiter or one of the engineering crew."

"Yes! Oh you are brilliant Rose!" He was still holding her and kissed her forehead again.

Agatha picked up on Rose's idea. "Let's go back inside and discuss this shall we? I think Rose needs a stiff drink after that."

Once inside and sitting around a table, the Doctor never letting go of Rose's hand and cursing himself for leaving her, Agatha continued.

"That's two incidents in one day and strangely, both when the next day, there will be no authorities to greet us when we dock. They might be planning their escape when we dock at the next town. If indeed they are posing as crew members, they jump ashore to secure the boat whilst actually docking and it would be easy for them to get away before the police come on board, even if they are waiting at the dock side. Whoever it is has all this planned."

Just then, they were joined by the purser.

"Mrs Smith, are you alright? I heard what happened. Doctor Smith, I heard you questioned the crew, anything unusual?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, they could all account for their movements this morning. Most were on duty, some just going off and seen by other crew members at the time of the murder. Whoever it is though has knowledge of this ship and knows where to hide and how to make sure they are seen at the right times."

"Well, the captain radioed ahead to the police in Aswan, they will be waiting when we dock, the day after tomorrow. I don't see any need to cancel our visit to see the pyramids. No-one can escape, although there will be several other river cruise boats docked at the same time but if whoever it was who went after your wife, it's highly unlikely they will change boats. If I were you, I wouldn't leave her for a second from now on unless she's locked safely inside your cabin or with someone you can trust."

The Doctor looked at Max. He had trusted him to look after her but he had left her alone after all that had been said. He had some room to talk though, he had gone off and left her himself.

"Come on Rose, there's nothing else we can do tonight, it's getting late. Goodnight Agatha, Max. I'm not blaming you Max, there were people on deck, Rose should have been safe enough. I blame myself for leaving her in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault either," Rose said. "You couldn't have let Agatha go on her own to question the crew and you know that. I don't blame anyone."

Rose allowed the Doctor to lead her back outside and over to the stairwell. Never letting go of her hand, he allowed her to walk in front of him, taking no chances. Once inside, Rose went to the bedroom but he followed her. Putting his arms around her he asked if she was really ok.

"Yeah, I've been through worse you know. What about all the other times we've put ourselves in danger?"

"I know but we always had the Tardis to make our escape in, well most of the time. I should never have left her back there but if we're not back on time, she's programmed to find me so don't worry. Why don't you get changed in the bathroom into your jimjams and I'll stay in the bedroom with you tonight? Whoever attempted earlier can still climb down the side of the boat onto the balcony, wouldn't take much to jemmy the catch on the window. I don't want to take any chances. I'll bring that horrible chair in, the one in here looks even worse."

Rose smiled at him and looked at the king-sized bed. She could make an allowance for a couple of nights, it wasn't like they hadn't actually shared a room before.

"Don't be daft. You lay on top of the covers. I know you don't sleep but you can wind down that brain of yours for a few hours, can't you?"

He at least could try. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm sorry I went off and left you. I really thought you would be ok. Why would anyone want to go after you though? We have no connection to Roger Mycroft. Maybe whoever it is thinks we were getting too close which means they are keeping an eye on our investigation but what for? Why think trying to get you out of the way would prevent me from investigating what's been going on?"

Rose had gathered her pyjamas, wishing she could wear that soft silky gown again, it had felt really nice for a change but maybe jimjams were more practical when he was going to be present. Well at least she might get a few kisses out of it.

She came out of the bathroom and walked up to him, pulling on his arm. He smiled. Maybe keeping a close eye on her wouldn't be so bad. Rose got into bed, pulling the covers over her, the overhead fan was turning, wafting a cool breeze and the Doctor took off his trainers and his jacket.

"Aren't you going to crease your trousers Doctor?" Rose teased as he lay a few inches away from her on his back, his arms folded behind his head.

He grinned. She was up to something. "No, they'll be fine although I think I might have a pair of sweatpants in my holdall. I'll go and check."

He got up, leaving the bedroom door open, rummaging through his 'bigger on the inside' sports holdall and triumphantly bring out a pair of dark grey jogging pants though what Rose thought he was doing with those, who knew? He slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open and came out a few minutes later in a olive-green t-shirt and the jogging bottoms, carefully folding his trousers and putting them on the back of the chair.

He lay on top of the bed again, Rose turned onto her side. "Doctor, can I have a kiss? I think I need one."

He immediately turned onto his side and Rose snuggled up to him, looking up at him. "You won't go off and leave me, will you?"

He put his finger on her chin and angled his face towards her. "Never, Rose Tyler." Then he kissed her, for longer than usual.

When their lips parted, Rose smiled and put her arm over him. "Mmm, that was nice. I think maybe all our kisses should be like that from now on but do I have to keep asking for one?"

The Doctor chuckled to himself. She was wanting to up the stakes. Well maybe they should, to a certain degree, just not by too much.

"Maybe. Now get some sleep, we have a full day tomorrow, exploring the pyramids. Did I ever tell you about the pyramids on Mars?"

Rose laughed. "You're making that up."

"Am not. Don't you believe me?"

Rose leaned nearer so their lips were almost touching, the only light coming from the moon outside the window. "Then take me there, when we get back to the Tardis."

"Maybe I will, since you seem to doubt me."

He slipped his arm underneath her, the other one loosely around her waist. Then Rose closed the gap as they kissed again, Rose moving her body nearer to him as he felt the bedclothes move and found himself suddenly under them and their legs touching, soon her legs began looping around his and she pushed him onto his back. He put both his arms around her neck as she did the same, then they resumed their kissing.

"Rose, are you trying to tell me something?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face and finding himself pinned down.

All Rose whispered was, "Take your t-shirt off and I'll tell you."

Maybe it was time, he was thinking. After all, in a normal human relationship, they would be already past this stage so as it stood, they had been taking their time over it.

He moved his arms and the t-shirt slid over his head. "Rose, I know you said you wanted me without my suit and my shirt but this wasn't quite what I thought you had in mind."

Rose was already back to kissing him, feeling his bare chest underneath her through the thin material of the pyjama top she had purposely chosen. If they were going to pretend to be husband and wife for a few more days, she wanted something out of it.

"Are you objecting Doctor?" she asked as she shifted slightly on him so she could kiss his now bare chest.

"Me? No. Carry on. Just expect some payback when you've finished," he replied as he slid his hands onto the buttons of her pyjama top and slowly began to unbutton them one by one, waiting for her to slap his face but she didn't, until he reached the last one and the pyjama jacket parted and skin touched skin, making them both gasp.

Then just as suddenly as she had pushed him onto his back, he grasped her waist and began pushing her over, onto her side and then onto her back. Parting the pyjama top, he hovered over her, grinning. Rose reached to his neck and then his hair, ruffling it as he lowered his head, smiling as he whispered, "Payback time" and Rose let out a squeal.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rose woke up the next morning, she found the Doctor lying on his side, smiling at her. She had fastened her pyjama top and he had his t-shirt back on but his arm was underneath her.

"Hi sleepyhead, can I have my arm back please?"

Rose moved so he could free his dead arm, rubbing it to get some feeling back into it.

Rose shook her head, trying to clear it. Had she been dreaming last night? They had snogged for ages, he had kissed his way across her, so gently, sweet, feather light kisses as she had then turned him back over and done the same again to him. Then she had curled up on him and gone to sleep after adjusting her pyjama top and him putting his t-shirt on again.

She slowly got out of bed and scampered to the bathroom, calling out, "Don't you get out of bed yet, I've not finished with you," as she did.

He lay on his back, smiling. She seemed happy and if Rose was happy, so was he. It seemed they had progressed to stage two of their relationship. He knew it could never get past that stage, even if they both wanted it. Any precautions Rose took wouldn't work against a Timelord and they were in 1930's Egypt. Even if they were to wait until they got back to the Tardis, he didn't exactly know what he could do about it. He would just have to tell her they could never be together in that way, not until they found a solution but it had taken all this time to get as far as they had so they should be safe for a while. Maybe she didn't even want to go any further anyway.

After Rose came back and they fooled around again, thankful for not being disturbed by any more screams, they joined the others for breakfast then went ashore to take a tour of the great pyramids. Rose was still sure he was kidding about there being some on Mars, she was going to get him to prove it. They walked around, hand in hand, never letting each other out of sight and joined Agatha and Max for lunch back on board the boat.

"So, are you enjoying the pyramids Rose?" Agatha asked her as they ate.

"Yeah, they're interesting. Can't wait until this afternoon, when we go into those tombs. Doctor, do you think the killer has gone into hiding again? You may have frightened him or her off last night."

"How do you know it was a she?" Agatha asked.

"Well whoever it was, they were very light footed, I mean, no offence but men aren't as light on their feet, they make some noise."

"Not if they were trained, like a dancer or an athlete," Agatha remarked.

"Yes! Of course. Or, yes, oh, yes!" The Doctor ruffled his own hair, something Rose thought was now her job.

"What if this Roger had seen something he shouldn't have done, before the crew came on deck?"

"Well obviously but what has Rose got to do with it?" Agatha asked.

"Whoever it is, they're trying to get me to back down by going after her. A warning to leave it alone."

Just after dinner, there was a loud noise from outside, shouting and people running around. Those remaining in the dining room went running outside, Rose and The Doctor amongst them, holding hands.

A woman with blonde hair, similar in build to Rose was laying face down on the deck, a man standing over her, calling her name. The purser burst out onto the deck, some men with him. Signalling to them, they moved the man out of the way and carried the woman away. The Doctor asked them to stop. He recognised the woman from their interviews, Sylvia Turner.

Rose saw her face too, remembering the woman from the previous morning and tightened her grip on The Doctor.

"Do you think the killer mistook the two of us from behind?" Rose put her hand over her mouth. "I got her killed." She buried her face in his jacket.

"No, maybe you were mistaken for her last night but why pick people at random? Did she also see something she shouldn't have done? We know it's only just happened, everyone was in the dining room earlier, the killer must have waited outside here for her, or you. Rose, that could have been you, if you had gone out first."

Agatha saw the two of them and walked up to them.

"Well, the police will be meeting us when we dock in the morning. Whoever is responsible won't get away with it, they will find the person. We just have to make sure they don't slip ashore before the police get on board. That means we all have to be on deck before the boat makes land. Agatha, are you in?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course. We rendezvous on deck at six thirty, all of us, together. Are you in or out Max?"

"I'm in, why don't we all meet on the stairs and go up together?" Max asked.

"Yes, then with all of us there, we can watch the crew come on deck and see who looks out of place. I don't see any point in questioning everyone again, I don't think it's one of the passengers. I reckon Roger Mycroft saw something, which got him killed but the woman who just died, she must have walked out and he or she thought it was you again or she was the intended target. This is what we have to find out but how?"

"Well you're not using me to find out," Rose commented, still holding tight onto the Doctor.

"I know that but what you said, about them being light on their feet, maybe they came on board at Luxor to hide, then when it was discovered they didn't belong on board, they panicked. Maybe they were trying to make their escape yesterday morning and Roger Mycroft recognised them. Then I think Sylvia Turner did get mistaken for you and by now, the killer knows they got the wrong person. Rose, I'm not letting you out of my sight until tomorrow morning but I reckon you'll be safe enough in our cabin, as long as the windows are locked."

"Are you planning on doing another search of the boat?"

"Maybe, if I don't announce it, how about you Agatha, want to go with me?"

"Yes, by all means but maybe we should get a list of all the crew and see who's supposed to be on board and who isn't. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because we didn't know what we were looking for then and now we do. Plus, the police will want a list tomorrow anyway so we may as well make a start. Do you want to stay here Rose or go to our cabin?"

It was only just after eight, she really wanted to spend some time dancing again but as usual, he was being all work and no play.

"I suppose I'll go back to our cabin. How long are you going to be?"

"No idea, we're just going to eliminate names against the list, shouldn't take long."

"Might as well wait here then but I'm not going back outside again." It was better than being on her own, especially since she had to keep the windows locked.

The Doctor kissed her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Why don't you dance with Max?"

Rose thought he was kidding. "No, I don't feel much like dancing." She didn't want to offend Agatha's husband.

Two hours later, they still weren't back. Rose wondered what was taking them so long but they were watching out for each other. Max could see Rose was getting irritated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon. I could escort you to your cabin if you want but they'll probably come straight back here first."

"Yeah, I'd better wait. I thought they weren't going to interview anyone, unless they found something."

"Maybe we should go below and find them, tell them we're going back to our cabins?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, they can't have got far, we'll just go down a few decks, we should be able to see them."

So Rose and Max left the passenger cabin and went below, past the guest cabins and onto the deck below. There was no sign of either Agatha or The Doctor and no-one around so they went down another deck and Rose heard voices.

"I asked you who you were, you're not down on the crew list," the Doctor was saying. "Look, I've checked everyone on this list, you're the only one not on here. Why did you kill Roger Mycroft and Sylvia Turner?"

A gruff male voice, Rose thought had an accent though she couldn't place it. "I'm not answering you, you are not the police."

"Yes I Am, did you not see my ID? You'll have to tell the police tomorrow so you may as well tell us."

Rose and Max stepped up to the door to see a large man sat on a chair, Agatha leaning against the door and the Doctor pacing up and down. As Rose put her head around the door, the man suddenly got up and pushed past him, pushed Rose to one side and bolted down the passageway.

"Well he's in a hurry!" the Doctor exclaimed, running down the passageway after him. Rose ran after him, followed more slowly by Agatha and Max. Up on the next deck, The Doctor was searching every cabin, including the galley but there was no sign of the man. They went up to the next deck but there were only passenger cabins and he stopped on the stairs.

"Where did he go? If he went on deck, there's nowhere to hide up there," the Doctor said.

"Well, he's not going anywhere, we know what he looks like but why did he run when I showed up?" Rose asked.

"Good question. Ah, Agatha, there you are. He got away, he must have a secret hiding place. We could go and knock on every door in the crew quarters but it's late, he's going to hole up until morning and we all have to be on deck early. Let's go get some sleep."

He led Rose back to their cabin and she wanted to know what the man had said.

"Not much, we still don't know why he stabbed Roger Mycroft but we think now he was after you, that the other woman died instead, since he went after you the night before. Let's get to bed, we have to be on deck early even more so now, he'll try and escape in the morning."

"But why go after me and not Agatha? She's the one investigating with you, not me."

"Yes but he thinks taking away someone that matters to me will put me out of the game, then he probably was going to slip ashore in the morning."

"Did you find out anything else? Like what he was doing in the first place?"

"No, he wouldn't talk. We tried. We caught him in the engine room, we'd matched everyone's names against the list, he was the only one left, we caught him by surprise. Why don't you get ready for bed, I'll wake you at six, I won't let you sleep in."

Rose put her arms around him. "I'm not wearing those pyjamas tonight. Can you unzip my dress please?"

She turned around and the Doctor obliged, helping himself to a few kisses along her shoulders and down her back, sending shivers down her.

Just as her dressed dropped to the floor, the Doctor stopped as he was taking in the sight of her.

"You are beautiful Rose but we can't be together, not yet."

"What do you mean? You mean we're not compatible?"

"Well humans and Timelords did get together but only for procreation purposes and it was frowned upon by the majority but it did happen. It's just that human methods of taking precautions don't work against Timelord biology. We'll have to wait until I can find something that works and we're in the 30's. Until we get back to the Tardis library and see if they came up with anything, we can't take our relationship any further, that's if you even want to."

She walked up to him and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I want to and I suppose I can wait a bit longer but what about you, can't you be the one to take the precautions?"

The Doctor smiled. He wished it was that simple. "I'm sorry Rose, even that won't work and even if it did, like I say, we're in the 1930's."

"I won't asked why it won't work. Still, human males don't always have success on that score."

Putting her nightgown on and getting into bed, the Doctor was about to join her when he had an idea.

"Rose, wait here, I think I know where he's hiding. I'm off to find the ship's purser to see if I'm right."

"But won't he be off duty now? It's after ten."

"He'll still be around. I'll take the key, wait up for me and we'll talk about this when I get back."

"I hope we're going to do more than talk." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh believe me Rose, there won't be much talking but I'd best be off now." He kissed her again, fastened his shirt and unlocked the door.

He had been gone about twenty minutes, Rose had got into bed, fantasizing about spending more time together, what she wanted him to do to her. She had left the lamp on and the bedroom door open and suddenly, the door handle to the cabin door began to twist. Thinking her lover was returning, Rose hid under the bed clothes, ready for some fun with him. She heard movement, thinking she might peek and watch him getting undressed down to his shorts and hoping he wouldn't put those jogging trousers on again or he'd lose them or not get into bed until he did. Rose could just make out a figure coming toward her from the dim living area and realised it was not him.

The figure knew she had seen him and Rose dived out of bed the other side. "What do you want? My husband will be back any second now."

"You, you are interfering with my plans to make my escape tomorrow morning, before the police arrive. You will not interfere any more."

He scrambled over the bed towards her as she collided with the bedside table and the lamp fell onto the floor and went out. It was now dark in the bedroom as she tried to reach the still open doorway into the living area, hoping the main cabin door was still open but the man got off the bed and lunged towards her, her back still to him as she reached for the cabin door handle.

Just as she reached it, she could feel the man behind her. She turned around to face him, managing to open the door slightly and hoping to slip out while he raised his arm to bring the knife down on her and hopefully making it outside. She would stand more chance out in the passageway and could shout for help.

"You stabbed the other two in their backs, let's see if you can actually do it facing someone?" She was determined she was not going to plead with him to leave her alone. She thought about calling for help but no-one would reach her in time.

He seemed just as determined to follow through with his actions as he brought up his arm, his hand now clutching a knife he must have produced from his pocket.

"You think I would not do it? How wrong you are. I should have got you the first time but that other woman came out onto the deck, she looked just like you from the back."

"Just tell me one thing," Rose asked, she would not give in without at least knowing the truth. "Why did you kill Roger Mycroft?" She just hoped the Doctor would come and rescue her just like he always did. Surely he had realised the man wasn't where he thought he would be and return to their cabin?

"Because he saw me trying to smuggle some diamonds off the boat when we were about to dock. I was holding them in a black velvet bag and was looking at them. I stole them in Luxor and came aboard the boat to get to Aswan, posing as an engineer so that I would not look out of place. He approached me and guessed I should not be in possession of them, he had heard they had gone missing from a dealer two days before the boat set sail. I was going to sell them in Aswan but he was going to tell the captain to radio ahead and the police would be waiting for me. So he turned back to the passenger cabin and I saw my opportunity. I plunged the knife into his back and escaped around the other side of the passenger cabin when everyone started coming on deck to dock but there were too many people around and the port would not provide me an escape. Then you and your husband had to interfere, I was sending him a warning to back down. Now with you out of the way, no-one will ever know and I will be gone over the side of the boat while the police are waiting to board. There are plenty of places on the dock where I can hide until I can make my escape."

Rose could see he had all this planned but she was certain he wasn't going to get away with it. Even if he killed her, the Doctor would be even more determined to catch him and would be waiting on the deck in the morning.

"You won't get away with it, they will be waiting on deck for you so you can't escape."

"Maybe but they will have no proof, the diamonds are hidden, in a life raft."

Rose felt like smiling. She could feel a slight movement of the door handle behind her and it wasn't her that was touching it. Trust the Doctor to wait until the last minute – again.

The man closed the gap, his arm still raised. "A pity you won't live to tell the tale Mrs Smith."

Rose wasn't going to stand there, Doctor or no Doctor behind the door so she stepped to one side as the man lowered the knife towards her chest just as the door burst open, knocking the knife out of his hand and dropping it on the floor. The Doctor stood there grinning.

"Thanks for the confession big fella," grabbing the man by his collar and pushing him into the waiting arms of the purser and two crewmen. "I'll leave it to you to lock him up until the police arrive. You heard where he had stashed the diamonds."

He moved over to Rose. "Are you ok?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

Rose nodded and pressed up to him as closely as she could. Looking up at him she asked, "What took you so long?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Oh you know me." he replied. "No need to get up early now, we can have a lie in. Now, what were we talking about before I went out?"

Rose just took his hand and led him back into the bedroom. "I'm afraid the lamp broke so you'll have to get undressed in the dark."

She helped him off with his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Then she got into bed while he took his trousers off, being careful to avoid the broken lamp.

Rose smiled. "Shame we couldn't have left the lamp on, I was going to enjoy watching you get undressed."

He smiled at her. "Oh, you'll get plenty of opportunities to watch me getting undressed."

Rose moved over until she was on top of him and giggled. She was going to make sure of that as she sat up on him and he ran his fingers down her sides and over her hips, then without warning, he gathered the material of the nightdress and pulled it over her head, staring at her figure in the moonlight. Pulling her down on him, Rose fumbled for the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"I don't think you'll be needing these Doctor. I know what you said and I can wait but you'd better find a solution and fast."

They kissed and he flipped her over until she was on her back. He just grinned at her as he hovered above her. "Oh Rose, don't worry about that, I'm all over it."

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

The next morning, Rose had never felt better in her entire life. She was lying on top of him and he was awake, not that he'd slept much. He had just laid with his eyes closed, feeling her closeness and smelling her shampoo and thought it was the best time he'd allowed himself to have as long as he could remember. Being a Timelord, he had been able to stop himself before going the whole distance, something he was surprised at but he was fairly certain he'd not done anything he shouldn't have done. Well Rose hadn't stopped him anyway. If he had, he would have to accept the responsibility. As soon as they got back to the Tardis, he would look up the medical database of human and Timelord relationships and come up with an answer because he definitely wanted more of Rose Tyler.

After breakfast, they went to face the police, them questioning Rose and taking the man away, with the diamonds. They spent the day looking around the markets, Rose buying a gold pyramid for her mother that had a clock face on it and the Doctor buying Rose a pink necklace. That night at dinner, they were talking with Agatha and Max about the events.

The next day consisted of a leisurely cruise back down the river to Luxor, with a few hours stop at a tourist spot on the other side of the river and Rose was disappointed to find out they didn't actually dress up in local costumes on the last night.

"I was looking forward to seeing you dressed as an Egyptian princess Rose," the Doctor teased her as they got ready for dinner.

"Not as much as I was seeing you dressed as a pharaoh," she laughed back as they kissed.

Over dinner, Rose asked Agatha if she was going to write a novel about the events, having heard of one in particular which she was now fairly certain was based on the events of the last few days.

"Oh, I think I've found some inspiration from all this. Rose, I think if I do write, I should like to dedicate it to you and the Doctor."

The Doctor was anything but modest. "Agatha, I think we should like that but can you put The Doctor and Rose Tyler? Rose goes by her maiden name for professional reasons."

"Agreed. What are you two going to do when we get back?"

"Oh, it's the open road for us, making our way eventually back to London. I'm not just a boring old policeman you know. We like to travel, don't we Rose?"

Rose couldn't agree more.

Once they docked the next morning, they said goodbye to Agatha and Max and thanked the purser for all his help. Rose wanted to speak to Sylvia Turner's husband, who like Lady Mycroft, had remained in his cabin.

"I'm so sorry your wife got mistaken for me but he'll get what he deserves for it."

Rose made her way back to join the Doctor and they arrived back where they had left the Tardis. Rose went to the library to look for Agatha Christie books and found 'Death on the Nile and turned to the first page. There in bold print was the dedication:

**This book is dedicated to The Doctor and Rose Tyler.**

**Thank you for a memorable journey.**

On the cover, instead of what Rose remembered it to be, was a likeness of herself. the Doctor joined her in the library and she showed it to him.

"I've been looking something else up. Come with me."

He led her to the medical bay and held up a bottle and a needle. Rose just wished he had something a bit more space-age like a hypospray.

"One dose of this covers you for three months. It's up to you. I know we got a bit carried away on the voyage and I understand if you want to back out of this, go back to just being friends."

"No way Doctor. You're not getting out of this so easily."

She held out her arm and closed her eyes. Now they were going to start a whole new adventure, for however long it lasted.

The End!


End file.
